


Transpierce

by LittleShopofMetalCacti



Category: This Is Not Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Might continue this if you guys like it enough, Original Character(s), Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShopofMetalCacti/pseuds/LittleShopofMetalCacti
Summary: Transpierce- The action of piercing through something (or someone)





	Transpierce

“Mnn… Huh?” Anthony blinked a couple times, looking around the dimly lit room.

“Where am I…?” “Nowhere you need to know.” An auburn haired male teased, looming over Anthony. The blonde tried to move his wrists, only to find that they were taped down. “What’s going on?” He was starting to panic now, looking around frantically. He heard a soft click and suddenly the area around him was slightly illuminated. He blinked once or twice, then looked up at the two males above him. He felt his heart drop as he noticed the eyes. A pair of green eyes, and a pair of orange eyes bored into his own baby blue eyes. “M… Marco?” Anthony stammered, looking into his fiery orbs.

“That’s for me to know, and you to never tell a soul.” He grinned behind his fabric mask. “Now, then, Anthony, tell me: What is your relationship with Chet?”

“What…? W-What kind of question is that? He’s my boyfriend, of course…”

“Mhm. But what _kind_ of boyfriend? You’re in an open relationship, aren’t you?” This earned a hesitant nod from the blonde, who was still scared out of his mind. 

"Yes…”

“Because he’s not enough for you, you need to belong to him _and_ fuck other people, is that it?” Marco’s tone was harsh and cold, his auburn eyebrows furrowed angrily at Anthony. The blonde male looked at the taller males, fear prominent in his eyes. Something about the sheer terror in Anthony’s eyes sent a cold shiver down Marco’s spine, but he loved it.

“What? N-no, that’s not it at all, I swear!” Anthony frantically shook his head. “W-we mutually agreed on an open relationship, I promise! We… we discovered around two weeks into our relationship that I had a much higher libido than he did, but we still loved each other and wanted to make this work. I didn’t know what to do, but Chet suggested an open relationship. I asked him to be honest with me, if he would really be fine with that or if he was just suggesting it to make me happy. I swear, I’m only going by what he said was right.” Marco looked over at Riley, both of them exchanging glances that were unreadable to Anthony.

“Fine,” Riley spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed at Anthony, “Say we believe you. What do you gain from it, hm? What’s your benefit from lying to us?” He started to struggle against the duct tape.

“I-I’m not lying, I swear!! P-please, just let me go!” He begged, looking at both of them as they started to edge closer.

“The more you struggle, the more we want to hurt you.” Riley growled, his eyes flashing with a murderous gleam. “Struggling is annoying, and we’re annoyed enough at the prospect of _you_ dating Chet and not us.” Anthony could feel a lump forming in his throat, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he bit his lip to hold in a whimper.

“P-please… I-I’ll break up with him, if that’s what you want. J-just let me go…”

Marco grinned widely behind his mask, “Aw, how cute. You think begging will save you. Well, in that case, you’re even dumber than you look, blondie. Besides, we can’t kill you, nor can we make you break up with him. You’ve been dating for… what, 3 years now? It would be suspicious, not to mention it would crush him. We want him to be happy, we just don’t like that you’re the one who causes that happiness. If he wasn’t happy… then we’d kill you.”

“W-wait… so… you’re not g-gonna kill me?” Anthony looked up at them hopefully, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I mean… no, sadly.” Riley sighed, pulling his hair back into a high ponytail to get it out of the way. “But… we _will_ give you something to remember us by.” He grinned darkly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Creeeeeeeeak…_

“Anthony?” Chet got up from his place on the couch, rushing over to the weak, stumbling blonde. “Anthony! What happened?”

He couldn’t speak. He hurt too much, and he had basically blown his voice out with all his screaming. “Mmnh…” Was all he could manage before collapsing forward into Chet’s arms.

“Whoa--...okay, that’s not good.” He sighed softly, helping Anthony to the couch. “What happened, Anthony? You have to talk to me, or I can’t help you.”

Anthony blinked blearily for a second before it registered who was in front of him. His eyes widened and he lunged forward to wrap his arms around Chet in an almost suffocating hug, silently sobbing into his shoulder. The sobs shook his body, and the memories of… _them_ made him tremble again.

Chet was stunned before he hugged Anthony back protectively, “Hey, hey, it’s okay… It’s okay, An, I’m right here. Nothing’s gonna hurt you again…”

Anthony pulled back, tears streaming down his cheeks as a shaky hand lifted up his shirt to reveal… Chet’s name. It was carved into his stomach, still red and agitated. Chet could see smears of old blood that Anthony’s captor had failed to clean up. Or maybe they didn’t want to clean it up. Chet ran his fingers over it lightly, almost not touching it. He pulled his hand back quickly as Anthony hissed in pain, recoiling against his touch.

“Sorry… Who did this?” He looked into Anthony’s eyes as the blonde put his shirt down. Unfortunately, Anthony tried to speak and all that came out was a hoarse, almost inaudible whimper. Anthony motioned to his legs, lifting up his pant leg to reveal dozens of scratches, bruises, burn marks, and bites of various shapes, sizes, and bloodiness. Some looked fresh, some were already fading, some were dried, some were still vaguely dripping. Chet stared at the pale, tortured flesh in horror, looking at Anthony again.

“Okay… We’ll go to the police tomorrow, and hopefully you can talk. Let’s get you a bath, and some medicine. Are you okay to walk?” He asked softly, his hand on Anthony’s shoulder. He nodded, shakily standing up. He made it to the bathroom with Chet’s help, eventually getting a nice bath. Chet left to grab a towel and fresh clothes, leaving Anthony to soak in the warm water.

A soft, content sigh left Anthony’s lips as he laid back against the tub, staring at his now marked legs as tears threatened to spill again. He couldn’t remember crying this much in his entire life, but now look at him. He didn’t know what they hoped to accomplish by letting him go, or why they didn’t just kill him on the spot. Everything was a mystery, but thinking about it all made his head throb in pain. Chet returned with a light purple towel and some clothes. Thankfully, Anthony was ready to get out by the time he came back.

Besides the obvious limping, there was something… off about Anthony. But Chet couldn’t put his finger on it. Less than ten minutes later, Anthony was passed out against Chet on the couch. Chet didn’t mind, though; he figured Anthony deserved this rest. Eventually, Chet fell asleep, too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning arrived a lot sooner than either Anthony or Chet would’ve liked. When Anthony woke up, he was sore as all hell and could barely twitch without tearing up. Nothing was bleeding anymore, but it still stung. Chet decided it would be better for the police to come to them, rather than the other way around. When they did show up, they gave Anthony a piece of paper and a pen to write down the names since he could still barely talk. _‘_

_Riley Joyce and Marco Cruz did this. Riley lives on 63rd street, in his 1245. Marco lives on 97th street, in house 4276. They did this because they were jealous. They told me not to tell anyone. Please, help.’_

The police looked both names up in their system, only pulling something up for Riley Joyce. Riley had already gone to jail when he was 18, for… attempted homicide. Anthony felt a cold shiver at that. Now he was going back for the same thing.

And that’s where our story comes to end, sadly. Marco and Riley were arrested that day, and sentenced to 15 years in prison. Anthony and Chet were still a bit on edge, to the point that Chet didn’t want Anthony to go anywhere without him. Anthony didn’t mind, since he felt a lot safer with Chet around. One night, though… Anthony was laying on the couch while Chet was in their room working on something. He could hear the bass guitar tuning, and it made him smile a bit. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders, though he hadn’t heard Chet exit the room.

“Jeez, you’re quiet tonight.” He laughed softly, putting his hands over the other male’s hands. His heart dropped at the whisper.

_“You haven’t won, Anthony. I escaped, and now… you’re both fucked.”_


End file.
